1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dual mode wireless networking devices. More particularly, the invention relates to configuring wireless networking in dual mode wireless devices, such as configuring 802.11x wireless networking in dual mode cordless telephone devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
802.11 or 802.11x refers to an evolving family of standards or specifications developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) for wireless local area network (LAN or WLAN) technology. The 802.11 standard specifies an over-the-air interface between a wireless client device and a base station or between two wireless clients devices. Specifications within the 802.11x family include, e.g., 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g.
Conventional wireless networking equipment used in accordance with the 802.11x family of standards, and other wireless standards, typically are relatively difficult for end users to set up properly. Such wireless networking devices include, e.g., desktop and laptop personal computers (PCs), PC printers, wireless routers, digital cameras and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In particular, security settings for such devices often are relatively difficult to set up within conventional wireless networking arrangements because, among other reasons, there are many different security standards or protocols, e.g., Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) and Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), that many end users often do not understand. Consequently, end users often do not use or even activate many of the security features available for wireless network devices, including those available for 802.11x wireless network devices.